Icarly I and us now
by fictionstorys
Summary: Carly does she truly love Colin. Will Freddie find out that he does have a daughter? Why does Colin do this? Will Carly, and Freddie get back to gather? Icarly "i and us now"


Icarly "I and us now"

***Carlys POV***

After the incident in the car with Colin I went back home and I lay in my bed. Tears start to come down my face, but I wipe them away. Then Natalie comes running into my room asking "mommy whats wrong?" Nothing and then i think to my self thats it I'm tired of this crap with Colin. Honey can you go to your room pull out your suit case and pack a lot of your things cloths, few toys, ext.., and also go tell Connor to do the same I say to Natalie. I get my Pear Phone and call Freddie to come and pick the kids up. The phone starts to ring. Hello this is Freddie from Benson Tech how can i help you. Hey Freddie I'm sorry about being so rude i don't know what got into me- he cuts me off. Carly its ok he tells me. Freddie can you do me a favor? Yeah sure what is it? Can you come, and pick the kids up i have got a lot of stuff going on right now. Yeah sure I'm already on my way because i wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. Ok great thank you so much! Ok I'm pulling in the driveway now. Ok by. By. Freddie walks up to the front door, and i open, and give him the kids. Text me, and let me know when you want them back ok? Ok I love you guys ok i will see you later by. I shut the door, and watch Freddie get in the car with the two kids, and drive away. I just sit there. Looking out the window. Five minutes pass, and I see Colin pull up in the drive way I then act fast. I run to the bedroom, and lay down like I'm asleep. He comes in, and slams the door expecting Connor to come ask whats wrong. He didn't come. He looks into both of the kids rooms, and then comes storming into our room, and says "Tell me now were are the kids?" I turn over, and look into his mad face his eyes like he wants to throw something at me. I say "there gone". Were are they! With Freddie. Uhhh great your little techy friend how wonderful. I start to get a little mad. My hands crunch into fist, and I say Colin what is your problem? You are acting like a jerk, and I'm freaking tired of it! Colin grabs my shoulders, and shakes me saying your being the jerk! Don't blame everything on me! I slap him real hard in his face, and he gets real mad. He then pushes me hard. I stumble back a little bit then i trip, and fall down to the ground twisting my wrist the one Colin squeezed hard in the car, and fractured. It then hurts even more. I get back up, and kick Colin in the place it hurts most. He yells looks back at me grabs my arms, and throws me down the stairs. Each time my head hits every step. My wrist hitting every step then twisting an ankle. Finally at the bottom. Dizzy hard to focus on the fact he was coming to me. I try to crawl away, but he grabs on to my ankle i hurt when falling down the stairs, and he looks into my eyes knowing he would get in huge trouble for this. He puts his hands around my neck squeezing tightly. I tell him "stop please stop", but it sounded like "shop ease shop". Whats that honey WHATS THAT! I start to get dizzy, and light headed then its all black.

***Freddies POV***

Hey so you kids want to get something to eat? Yeah they both say to me in excitement. Ok so were do we al want to eat subway, la carettas, mcdonalds. Mcdonalds they both say loudly. Ok on the way to mcdonalds. Do you want to play in the play place? YES! your awesome ! We get on the road to go to mcdonalds. It didn't take very long to get there. I pull into the parking lot the kids un buckle, and walk in. They both run to the play place i stop them, and ask what do you want to eat? I want a happy meal Conner says. Natalie what do you want. Umm i will take a 4 peace chicken nugget meal with a dr. pepper. Ok i will bring the food to you, but stay in the play place don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Ok. They rush to the door, and play in the huge play place. I walk up to the cashier who's eyes brighten up she ask me "are you mr. benson like the mr. benson benson the owner of benson tech". Yes i am. Wow we use your technology here! Oh cool umm can i get one happy meal then a 4 peace chicken nugget meal with a dr. pepper, and i will take a mc double with a dr. pepper. Oh also can i get a small fry, and a medium fry. Ok your total is $10.72. I handed her the money. Then i stepped aside, and waited for them to set the food on the tray. Ok heres your order. Thanks. Thank you have a great day. I walk away with the tray. I walk into the door of the play place. I can hear the laughter of Conner, and Natalie. I sit down at one of the tables next to the window, and say Conner, Natalie its time to eat. They both slide down a slide, and come over to were I'm sitting. I handed them their food, and they started eating.

***Carly's POV***

I start to have a flash back of when me and Freddie where still together. " i loved when i would be making dinner, and i was pregnet with Natalie. He used to come home from work all excited how he was going to be starting college soon. Every time he talked about it, it made me mad. Then we got in a argument. He left me for the best of Natalie. He didn't want her growing up in a fighting environment, and i agreed with him. So its been 9 months. And the day Natalie was born i told him she didn't make it because i didn't want him to quit college. He had such a big future planned. I didn't want it screwed up. After 3 years i met Colin he moves into the house because we feel in love. It was no problem because me, and Freddie split up before we could marry. So he had his son Connor. His mom passed on in a car wreck. We got along great for 3 years until he started being a jerk to me. I see his eyes then him hurting Freddie". Now the flash back was over, and i started to come through the dizziness of my head. I find my self tied up, and my mouth duct taped. I didn't realize the place i was at until i saw the old pictures of me, and Freddie then i knew I was in the basement of my home. I try to find Colin then i hear him walking down the stairs. He looks at me then says "Nobody will find you down hear, nobody will hear you, and I know for sure nobody will fin you after tonight news broadcast when i get home". My eyes brighten up. I get the scared feeling on the inside of me. Wondering is this the end of my life? Will anybody find me? know that I'm missing? He starts to walk back up stairs. Shuts the door walks out the front door shuts, and locks it. I hear him start up his car, and drive away. I knew he was gone. I sit myself up in a straight position, and look around trying to find a knife. All i could find is a nail clipper. I knew it wouldn't work, but its worth the try. After trying for 15 minuets i knew i was running out of time. I forgot i have my pear phone in my back pocket. How would i get it out? I thought of putting my legs in the air, and shaking them. Slowly my pear phone slides out my pocket onto the floor. I drop my legs. I rollover pick up my pear phone hit the home button, and unlock it. The battery percentage says 5%. Ughh crap I got to make it quick! I called Freddie, and he answers saying Carly hello?

Hey Freddie i need help get over here please hurry hurry! I forgot i had duct tape on my mouth so it sounded like " bay weddey I weed help wit govern her wese hur hur" He says "what carly hello". I hang up, and diced to text him. My pear phone at 2% shoot then dropped right down to 1%. I open up messages, and text "hey Freddie please hurry, and get over here at my house please hurry. Colin has went insane I'm hurting all over my body, I need you now an-" The phone screen turned black. Dang IT! to late. I get mad, and i throw my pear phone at the window. The phone cracked the window, and it lands on the counter falls of, and lands almost close enough for me to throw again hoping to break the window so i can yell for somebody to hear me. I look at the pear phone. The screen full of cracks. I could care less though i just want to get out of here. I remember it saying the time was 5:26pm It was about time for Colin to get off work, but it was a 20 minute drive home. I started crying.

***Freddies POV***

Wow Carlys acting weird i thought to my self. Ok kids we have to go so bring the drinks with you your done right? Yeah I'm done they both say. Then go dumb the trash in the trash bin. Ok. They go, and do as i said. We walk out the door, and to the car. They get in the back seat, and i get in the drivers side. Were are we going Natalie asks. We have to go to your mom. I thought to my self i should probably drop them off at Sam's so they are not in the middle of this. I get my pear phone, and call Sam. She picks up saying "hey what do you want fredwierd" Sam its not time for joke this is important. Ok what is it? I need to drop carly's boyfriends kids off because somethings going on with Carly, and i want to find out what it is. Ok just swing by, and drop them off. Ok well i will see you there by. By. So Natalie who is your mom? Oh Carly is. Oh so is Colin your dad? No i never met my dad. My mom showed me a picture of him. He looked like you, but not as tall as you, and his hair was a little bit lighter brown. Um Natalie I think that uh um I-Im your father. What you are? Yes. Why did you never come to see me? Why did you never come to my birthday parties? I was busy, but I love you so much! Im here now! I love you to daddy! Ok so Conner your dad is Colin right? Yes. So is your mom Carly? No my mom died in a car accident. Oh I'm so sorry. Its ok. We got to Sam's house I pulled into her driveway, and told the kids that they have to hangout at Sam's. They both were ok with it, and got out of the car, and walked into the house. I pulled out of the driveway, and drove to Carly's house. I pulled into her driveway got out of the car didn't even to manage to shut it. I got to the door, and it was locked. Then i knew something was wrong for sure. I knew how to kick the door in, and thats exactly what it did I was in the house. I yelled Carly you here. Then i herd her yell from the stairs to the basement. I opened the door, and found her just laying there looking at me.

***Carly's POV***

I sat there crying until i herd a loud bang, and Freddie call my name. I just yelled so he could hear my voice, and find were i was. He opened the basement door, and looked at me laying at the bottom of the floor. He ran down the stairs to me. He untied the rope on my feet,hands, and took the duct tape off my mouth. The first thing i did was hug him tightly. He un huged me, and asked Carly what happened? I came home, and went to my room, and sat down on my bed. Then Natalie came in asking whats wrong. I told her nothing, and thats when I called you to come, and pick the kids up. Then after you left Colin got there, and we started fighting he pushed me down the stairs, and hurt me a lot. Then all i know he had his hands around my neck, and everything went black. I think i have a broken wrist, a broken ankle, and a fractured arm. Oh my gosh Carly we need to get you to a hospital were is your phone I'm calling 911. Its over there but its dead, and the screen is all busted up. How? I threw it at the window to try, and tried to break it so i could scream, and maybe somebody would hear me. Oh Carly I'm so sorry this happened. Its ok my whole body just hurts. Im taking you to a hospital. Hurry because Colin is going to get home, and hurt me more! I herd somebody walk in, and it was Colin. Don't worry Carly I'm not going to let him hurt you again! just let me set you over there, and i will take care of him! Wait no Freddie. I was to late he left to go upstairs. I could still see the whole thing, and what was going on. Freddie punched him in the face, and it turned into a fist fight, hitting fight. Colin trips Freddie, and he stumbles down the stairs, and hits his head hard on the cold, hard, cement. Looking real dizzy Colin walks down the stairs looks at me, and walks over to me about to pick me up. Then Freddie kicks him in the back, and he falls down to the floor. I try my best to scoot away, but i hardly did. Freddie comes up the Colin, and bangs his head multiple times until it was obvious he was unconscious. He looked at me, and carried me upstairs. We herd the sound of police sirens. Next thing i knew i was put on a stretcher, and carried into the ambulance. Freddie watched me go in. I sat there watching the doctors put temporally cast on me.

***Freddies POV***

I watch Carly go into the ambulance. Then i wonder who called 911. I look at my phone, and i had 4 missed calls from Sam. I also had 6 texts from Sam. I read the fist one that said "Freddie I called the police because you never responded, and you also said something odd was going one. I thought to myself how lucky me, and Carly are for Sam doing that. I walk off the front porch to make room for the police to go in, and arrest Colin. Of corse after I told them what happened.

** 4 months later **

***Carly's POV***

After the whole thing was over, and Colin was in jail. Conner's mom was found she was never dead she lied to them. I think colin abused her, and she didn't want anything to do with her. Me, and Freddie are planning our marriage. We have one daughter, but I'm pregnant with twins two boys. We plan to have our wedding after I have the babies. Our lives have been changed by Colin, but in a better way. We live in a big house in the city of Seattle. I have a job at Pizza hut making pizzas because its close to the school, and the house. Freddie is working at his company (Benson Tech). I love you Freddie Benson. Carly Benson and Freddie Benson


End file.
